tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Torchwood: Everything Changes
| next = "Day One" }} "Everything Changes" is the premiere episode of the British science fiction television series Torchwood. The series is a spin-off of the popular sci-fi series Doctor Who. It was directed by Brian Kelly with a script written by series creator Russell T. Davies. It first aired on BBC Three in the United Kingdom on October 22nd, 2006. It first aired in the United States on BBC America on September 8th, 2007. Synopsis Gwen Cooper is a police constable in Cardiff. She is called to the scene of a murder of a man named John Tucker in the middle of city center, but the investigation is superseded by a special operations team known as Torchwood. Cooper witnesses the group using a special gauntlet that revives Tucker's corpse for two minutes, but they fail to get any information out of him. The leader of the group, Captain Jack Harkness, takes note of Cooper's presence. Later, at a hospital, Cooper encounters an alien monster who viciously attacks and murders a porter. Harkness arrives on the scene and gets Cooper to safety before the monster can attack her. Upon hearing his name, Gwen tries to find out everything she can about Jack Harkness. The only record she can uncover relating to an American with this name refers to someone who died back in 1941. She continues to pursue any lead she can and tracks Harkness and his team down to their headquarters. She quickly discovers however, that they allowed her to find them, and Jack shows her that they have captured and incarcerated the alien that killed the porter, which they call a Weevil. Her sensibilities are shattered at the notion of aliens living on Earth and has a difficult time processing all of this. Jack brings her to the surface via a hidden lift that is equipped with a perception filter that renders it and its passengers virtually invisible. He then takes her out to a bar, but slips an amnesia pill into her beer. He also gives her a mild sedative, but admits this to her openly. Gwen stumbles home and attempts to type everything down in her computer before she forgets it, but Ianto Jones hacks into her computer and deletes everything. The following day, Gwen's unit at police headquarters are investigating a crime relating to specific and unique type of knife. This sparks a memory in Gwen, as the three-pronged blade of the knife resembles one she saw at Torchwood. She just happens to wander past the spot where the invisible lift allows access to the Torchwood bunker. Suzie Costello comes out and she is brandishing the blade. More memories begin to surface, and Suzie confesses that she has been murdering people to test the effectiveness of the resurrection glove. She pulls a gun on Gwen, warning her to back off. Jack Harkness comes out of the lift, having heard her complete confession. Suzie shoots Jack in the head, but Jack is immortal and cannot die. Suzie then turns the gun on herself. Gwen's memories of everything fully return. Jack asks her if she wants to become a part of something bigger than anything she has ever known. She says "Yeah. Yeah, I do". Welcome to Torchwood, Gwen Cooper. Hope you survive the experience. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Torchwood: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Assistant producer Sophie Francis Jones is credited as Sophie Fante in this episode. * This is the first of two episodes of the series directed by Brian Kelly. * This is the first of six episodes of the series written by Russell T. Davies. He next writes the season three premiere, "Children of Earth: Day One". * The principal setting for this series is Cardiff, Wales. * This is the first appearance of a Weevil, of which only member of the species is shown. According to Jack Harkness, there are hundreds of Weevils living beneath the streets of Cardiff, but only recently have they been making excursions to the surface. * First appearance of Jubilee Pizza. * A pterodactyl lives in Torchwood Three. Explicit content * Profanity: A police officer says "fucking". Owen Harper says "shit", "arse" and "twat". Quotes * Jack Harkness: There you go. I can taste it. Oestrogen. Definitely oestrogen. You take the pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminises the fish. Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down onto me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again. .... * Gwen Cooper: The thing is, I just don't understand... * Jack Harkness: No, I tell you what I don't understand. You're going to rattle on with that "how can this be true" kinda shtick. What's it gonna take for you people? If you want evidence of aliens, how about that great big spaceship hovering over London on Christmas day? What about the battle of Canary Wharf, a Cyberman in every home? * Gwen Cooper: My boyfriend says it's like a sort of terrorism, that they'd put drugs in the water supplies, psychotropic drugs causing mass hallucinations and stuff. * Jack Harkness: Yeah, well your boyfriend's stupid. * Gwen Cooper: Oh, you've met him. .... * Gwen Cooper: Owen and Toshiko, you didn't tell them that you were shot in the head and survived. * Jack Harkness: You didn't tell them either. Followed my lead. Keep doing that, you might just get through this. * Gwen Cooper: But she killed you! * Jack Harkness: I can't die. * Gwen Cooper: Okay! * Jack Harkness: But I can't. Something happened to me a while back. Long story and far away. But I was killed, and I was brought back to life, and since then, I can't die. * Gwen Cooper: But how? * Jack Harkness: I don't know. One day I'll find a doctor, the right sort of doctor, and maybe he can explain it, but until then... * Gwen Cooper: Nothing kills you? * Jack Harkness: Well, it kinda freaks people out. Best if you don't say anything. .... * Gwen Cooper: But... but they can see the lift! Why aren't they, I mean... we are right out in the open, they can see everything! * Jack Harkness: Do they look like they can see us? * Gwen Cooper: No, but look at us! We couldn't be any more public! * Jack Harkness: to passers-by Hello! Hey, you there, hello! It's called the perception filter. He can sort of see us, but we don't quite register, just like something in the corner of your eye. It only works on this exact spot. Step off... hi! Nice night. Ooh, hello we are perceived. * Gwen Cooper: How does it work? * Jack Harkness: No idea. We know how to use it, not how it happens, but if I were to guess, I would say that there was once a dimensionally transcendental chameleon circuit placed right on this spot which welded its perception properties to a spacio-temporal rift. But that sounds kinda ridiculous. Invisible lift has got more of a ring to it, don't'cha think? .... * Gwen Cooper: So go on then. How the hell did you end up in Cardiff? * Jack Harkness: This is Torchwood Three. Torchwood One was London, destroyed in the battle. Torchwood Two is an office in Glasgow, very strange man. Torchwood Three, Cardiff. Torchwood Four's kind of gone missing but we'll find it one day. See also External Links * * * * * "Everything Changes" at the Holosuite * "Everything Changes" at the Doctor Who Wiki Category:Torchwood/Episodes Category:Torchwood/Season 1 episodes Category:2006/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries